


crescendo

by kyhyuns



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Boyfriends, Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Degradation Kink, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Safewords, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyhyuns/pseuds/kyhyuns
Summary: as if the stars were aligned just for them, jaehyung and younghyun come together in perfect harmony. jaehyung, the the persistent and endearingly emotional, and younghyun, the perfect boy that makes jaehyung feel like bursting into flames. jaehyung can't stop himself from wanting to know every piece of younghyun in all his perfection; what makes his heart race, what makes him crumble. but what happens when jaehyung finally gets what he wishes for?





	crescendo

like most things, it starts silently, with wordless glances and turning heads in the halls. one pair of eyes found another. silence grew to a murmur with exchanged numbers and cautious compliments. their fingers brushed so light, so gently they almost couldn't feel it, but they both heard the blaring alarms in their brains nonetheless. the murmur grew into a pleasant buzz when the two bodies began to mingle, music merging their spirits at parties and random cafes in the ungodly hours of night. they began to run into each other more and more, sometimes coincidence, sometimes not. confessions were exchanged, and the stars were aligned. trepidation’s walls collapsed and the buzz became a roar with their first kiss. perhaps by fate, with a beautiful crescendo, jaehyung and younghyun came together to make something beautiful.

park jaehyung first asked kang younghyun on a date eleven months ago. the older, a shy and stumbling but also stupidly bold boy at the time, had approached younghyun, who was everything he wasn’t; younghyun was graceful, confident, and infinitely alluring. jaehyung’s endearing awkwardness around the younger only made him fall harder. younghyun was hopelessly infatuated, and jaehyung was painfully obvious. their chemistry was undeniable. 

they found harmony with each other almost instantly. jaehyung’s charm and younghyn’s wit mixed, and they were together just like that. the younger’s shameless gestures and the elder’s innuendos, their strange (and seemingly endless) inside jokes. their first date, a late night picnic huddled around a laptop to watch a pirated movie, was a perfect display of their balance. younghun’s hushed laughter and jaehyung’s reluctant touches; their elbows knocking together. 

“can i kiss you?” jaehyung sounded scared when he stared at the younger, who was looking back with a warm kind of certainty about his features. and as soon as their lips connected, jaehyung was gone.

they both knew that there was no escape.

one date turned into five, kisses turned into hours spent sharing warmth, breathing each other in. neither of them are shy anymore, if they had been to begin with. it’s all subtle displays of affection and knowing glances with them.

everyone knows that unless younghyun is near, jaehyung is insatiable. the younger of the two is fire, he is power. his spirit looms over jaehyung, which only fueled his fascination in the beginning. jaehyung is always curious, always daring. younghyun is the chaos that came barreling into jaehyung’s orderly life. the balance between them is harmonious and beautiful, and neither of the two would take it back for anything.

jaehyung’s curiosity, however, began to get the best of him about five months after they had become a couple. the elder longed to tear down younghyun’s walls, to pick him apart and to know every inch of him more than he already did. he was too perfect not to want. even if jaehyung’s confidence wilted under the younger’s unyielding gaze, his persistence hadn’t failed him before.

park jaehyung, devilish and devoted at best, wasn’t going to stop until he found out what his boyfriend was hiding behind all of his perfections. hell, younghyun knew almost all of jaehyung’s weaknesses anyway; younghyun's morning voice, the way he would fall asleep facing jaehyung whenever they were together, the way he would let the elder absentmindedly brush the hair from his forehead when it fell into his eyes, and how he would always grin, bright and big, before leaning in to meet jaehyung’s kiss. it just wasn’t fair. so he tried and tried, until eventually he finally got what he wanted.

but he had never expected it to go the way it had.

it was just another date. just them and some food they’d ordered to the elder’s apartment well into the night. jaehyung always enjoyed making things seem more luxurious than they were, so he arranged a charming little setup at the dingy loveseat, throwing on some nicer pillows and blankets and making the coffee table look like more of a table with all the necessities (aside from the food itself) placed perfectly on its shiny top. jaehyung always had expensive style, but a rather charmingly cheap way of displaying it.

when the food arrived, the pair relaxed more and more, and the timing got more and more perfect. and so jaehyung decided to take action.

“what?” younghyun huffed out a giggle when jaehyung fell silent mid-rant (he always seemed to go on and on about work and how it interfered with his precious hobbies). the elder had figured that mirroring younghyun’s confidence and suave might get him somewhere, so here he was, ogling his boyfriend of five months in complete silence. the younger cleared his throat. jaehyung said nothing.

“are you ok? hyung?” jaehyung nodded, keeping a neutral expression. 

younghyun made a small sound of acknowledgement and returned a cute little glare. and so they sat like that, staring at each other in some silent contest, for minutes until younghyun finally flashed a defeated smile. the younger began to avert his gaze, and jaehyung placed his hand over his.

“look at me” the elder deadpans.

“what?” he cocked an eyebrow. he still seemed amused by his boyfriend’s actions until he began to process the situation. that’s when the tiny smile he was still wearing fell and his eyes avoided jaehyung’s. the reaction was almost instantaneous. he seemed to be making himself shrink, blinking rapidly and drawing in his shoulders. it was something new. jaehyung certainly couldn't stop it there.

“baby, didn’t you hear me? i said,” he gave younghyun’s hand a squeeze. “look at me.”

so, younghyun raised his head ever so slightly, his eyes still down. his hair (a pleasant steely violet) almost covered them completely from that angle. with a rush of confidence from the younger’s apprehension, jaehyung brought a delicately curled finger to younghyun’s chin to lift his head a bit more (the elder felt his stomach flutter at the undeniably romantic gesture).

as soon as their eyes locked, jaehyung was overwhelmed by the sea of emotions spilling from younghyun’s expression: his eyebrows were pinched together forming that cute little crease between them that jaehyung adores, his lips were parted ever so slightly, and his eyes were full of unspoken words, unuttered pleas. he was flushed a light pink. he was beautiful in a way jaehyung never thought he could be. 

he was so helpless like this.

younghyun drew in a shaky breath, clearly with the motive to speak, but his body must've failed him. all that escaped his lips was a whimper, high pitched and uncharacteristically feeble. the younger had never been one to play the more submissive role in their relationship if they were to even assign dynamics, and always took the lead with most elements of their relationship (seeing as he was the better kisser to begin with), so jaehyung was certainly surprised by his sudden change in demeanor.

what was even more shocking was the way jaehyung himself reacted to it. he never expected to be in this position, but having gained the upper hand, he felt so different. it had stirred a flame within him, one that he knew he wouldn’t want to snuff out. younghyun was frozen, still looking endearingly humiliated when the biggest, stupidest grin spread across jaehyung’s face.

“that’s new,” jaehyung looked and felt all-too satisfied with the reaction gave, but younghyun only flushed deeper as he caught up with reality.

“what was that?” he finally stammered, his eyes now wide. a lovely pink hue still decorated his high cheekbones.

“i got you! finally,”

“what?”

and just like that, park jaehyung and kang younghyun fell into rhythm again. a  _ different _ kind of rhythm this time around. where the elder led, the younger followed, both venturing into the unknown.

it did mean jaehyung had to grow out of his more passive habits and become a bit more outgoing with his boyfriend, and after some time he started to settle into the new role. jaehyung began to grow more and more confident as he began to explore this new side of younghyun. the more assertive he was, the more eager younghyun was to comply. 

so that’s how they found themselves exploring together.

“edging?” younghyun had his chin resting on the elder’s shoulder as they stared at his laptop. jaehyung spun around excitedly and faced the other, reaching out to move aside a (freshly dyed) crimson strand shielding his eyes. “edging,” younghyun repeated, sounding a little less amused this time and more apprehensive.

“yes, younghyun, edging!” jaehyung seemed all too excited to test out the practice, and before either of them knew it, he had the younger sitting upright at the foot of his bed. younghyun was too visibly excited, though in a more nervous way. he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and absentmindedly glanced around the room, his eyebrows once again pinched together to form that adorable crease.

jaehyung took a seat next to his boyfriend, burying his nose into the younger’s shoulder, simply to breathe him in. “if you aren’t ready for this we can wait,” jaehyung murmured into younghyun’s shoulder. 

their sexual dynamic had already started to change after their little incident a month or so back, when jaehyung had started to get bolder by craving control openly. in a matter of weeks they’d gone from having sex to  _ having sex,  _ and then they both wanted more. so there they were.

“no, no hyung it’s alright,” younghyun leaned his head to press against jaehyung’s nest of dark brown hair. “i’m ready, and i’ll tell you if you need to stop,”

the older shifted so he could face him. “i need you to keep telling me how you’re feeling, ok?”

“got it!” younghyun all but chirped, now looking more eager than anxious. “i’m all yours,” 

“i like the sound of that,” jaehyung said fondly.

younghyun could only manage a shy smile before he was being kissed breathless. jaehyung inhaled deeply at the feeling of the younger’s lips on his, instantly feeling both secure and empowered. younghyun sighed, going slack in jaehyung’s arms. 

the older’s hands were everywhere, gliding up and down the smaller‘ back before finally finding their place, one entangled with the younger’s fingers and the other gently gripping his hair. jaehyung pulled away with an embarrassing smacking sound and the loss of contact had an even more embarrassing whine escaping younghyun.

“just wait a minute, angel,” jaehyung left the younger’s side to grab a chair from his desk, placing it so that he would be parallel to younghyun but still close enough to touch him. “this will make it easier,” jaehyung offered, plopping down with a huff of air from his lips and a bottle of lube in one hand.

“oh,” was all younghyun could manage. he’d stiffened at the new view of jaehyung. perhaps the bottle in his hand seemed a bit out of place? considering that they were both fully clothed, it was quite a striking sight. 

“hyung? i’m ready” his voice was almost a whisper. he stared at the older with wide, waiting eyes. his lips were slightly parted. he was blushing. was entranced; dazed. jaehyung felt his heart twinge at the sight. 

he glanced at his lips and back to his eyes and down at the bottle. “right,” 

the older reached for younghyun’s t-shirt after placing the lube on his lap. he obliged wordlessly, lifting his arms to let his boyfriend take off the garment. 

jaehyung hummed at the sight. he wore the tiniest of smiles as he leaned it to press a kiss onto younghyun’s still-parted lips. hastily, jaehyung moved to the younger’s jaw and cheeks (he didn’t miss the little giggle younghyun let out at that), then downwards to the column of his throat, then back up to his lips. jaehyung placed his hands atop the smaller’s knees. younghyun leaned back a bit, propping himself up on his hands placed on the bed behind him.

younghyun immediately fell limp in the elder’s arms. jaehyung slid his hands up and down his legs, letting his hands rest on his hips for a bit before going back down to his thighs. younghyun let out a trembling sigh into jaehyung’s mouth, which was already opening to let the younger in.

the two leaned impossibly closer into each other, wanting more and more. younghyun was white-knuckling the sheets and jaehyung was all hands, kneading his thumbs into the younger’s thighs.

younghyun brought a hand up to the back jaehyung’s neck, anchoring his fingers in his hair. he gently pulled jaehyung away from him, both of them panting. younghyun’s eyes were glimmering and wet, his lips were the most beautiful shade of pink. helpless as ever. “please,” his voice was broken already. “touch me?”

jaehyung felt his insides tie themselves into knots at the sound of younghyun begging. it was so uncharacteristic but so strangely addictive, like music to his ears. he could’ve melted onto the floor then and there. 

“hyung, please,” the younger’s voice was more of a whine than a whisper now.

“oh my god, younghyun i.. ok”

the two of them were almost completely frozen in place, blood rushing, hearts racing. the older’s thoughts were moving faster than he could keep up with as he sat before his boyfriend, who was still in a daze of sorts. jaehyung was the first to move, pressing a gentle kiss into younghyun’s lips, which were still slick. then came a second and third peck. desperate, the younger licked across jaehyung’s lips before he could pull away from the third. 

“ok,” jaehyung caught younghyun’s eyes before he could manage to look away. “i’m going to touch you now, is that alright?” the younger nodded vigorously.

with that, jaehyung gingerly loosened the drawstrings of younghyun’s sweatpants, causing the latter to tense. the older leaned forward to press a reassuring kiss into younghyun’s collarbone. “relax, it’s just me,” he mumbled. younghyun only hummed in response. 

jaehyung only started to properly recognize the effect of the change in dynamic on younghyun once he’d gotten the younger’s pants and underwear down to his ankles. younghyun was achingly hard and already leaking. jaehyung was a bit stunned by the sight.

“please,” younghyun could barely choke out the plea. jaehyung’s heart did a backflip in his chest at the sound.

younghyun’s eyes were wandering, avoiding the older’s at all costs. the head of his cock was flushed a pretty pink and jaehyung knew he had all he could ever want laid out right in front of him. 

jaehyung had treated younghyun like he was made of glass as he reached out to touch him. it all felt as if it was back at the start, when they were both almost too nervous to even think about doing this. it was still so new for them both. it was silent again.

the loud snapping sound the bottle of lube made when jaehyung flipped open the cap was deafening, and the lube itself felt cold on his fingers. he stared at his hand before reaching out for his boyfriend, who was visibly struggling to keep himself from squirming.

younghyun gasped welty the second jaehyung’s slick, feather-light finger’s met his erection and jaehyung felt the fire in his belly triple in size in an instant. younghyun was giving himself to jaehyung in a way he hadn’t ever before; a way where the younger was completely helpless to whatever jaehyung decided to do to him. 

from the moment jaehyung started to move his hand, gently sliding his hand up and down younghyun’s already pathetically twitching cock, the younger was completely lost. his head was already tossed back in pure extacy, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw slack as the most pitiful cries spilled from his lips. positively stunning.

“god, younghyun,” jaehyung slurred his words, already drunk on the sound of the younger's cries. “so pretty, my angel. so perfect,” the taller couldn’t help but praise younghyun, especially now that his hips were bucking up to meet his strokes, now that his cheeks were a brilliant crimson, now that he was practically shivering in pleasure. he didn’t even try to stop himself from speeding up at the sight.

younghyun was as helpless as he’d been that night nearly two months ago, when jaehyung’s boldness overpowered the confidence of the other, making him wilt like a rose under harsh sunlight. “hyung,” he whined, his voice airy. his eyes were still closed in bliss. “fuck, oh my god hyung,” he was panting at this point, his bare chest glistening and heaving. “close. close hyung,” he chanted. his face contorted beautifully and his abdomen tensed, and jaehyung suddenly pulled his hand away from the younger.

his eyes shot open and his eyes were shimmering with want, with  _ need _ . he let out a strangled cry as he thrust his hips up, his weeping cock touching nothing but air. he whined, his now teary eyes meeting jaehyung’s darkened ones. “again,” is all younghyun could whisper. 

they were both done for, and they both knew it.

jaehyung chewed on his lower lip as he grasped his boyfriend’s pitifully flushed cock again, reveling in the mewl younghyun let out at the sensation. this time, he was much quicker to warn the older of his approaching climax, this time gripping onto jaehyung’s wrist and letting out a loud cry as he retracted his hand.

jaehyung and younghyun were both equally immersed in the process, jaehyung entranced by younghyun’s reactions, younghyun immediately responding to any and every sensation, twitching and squirming and sobbing. they began to lose track of time, forgetting the number of times jaehyung denied the younger release.

when jaehyung finally let him cum, younghyun looked like a masterpiece come to life. his head was tossed back, his throat exposed. his face was twisted in what could only be described as a mix of agony and relief. his eyes were squeezed shut and his eyebrows were pinched together. his mouth was hanging open, the only noises escaping him were a string of pitiful squeaks and whimpers. his hips were bucking and twitching, his abused cock spasming. he was beautiful.

younghyun had indeed revealed himself as someone who could be beautiful in any and every possible way. in the blink of an eye, the redhead could go from purring words of filthy praise into jaehyung’s ear to whining and begging beneath him, and neither one of them could get enough of it.

even now, almost half a year later, after months of various experimental encounters, they're still as awestruck with each other as ever.

which explains the pure level of desperation the both of them are displaying as they come crashing into their apartment, each man’s lips never leaving the other’s. both still in their (now visibly tousled) work clothes, the pair manage to stumble down the hallway from the entry, barely pausing to take off their shoes before continuing. they stop in the kitchen, where a fervent, blushing jaehyung cages a panting and equally flushed younghyun against the counter.

younghyun can barely manage to speak coherently when jaehyung starts to unbutton the younger’s shirt, all the words he’s able to form variations of jaehyung’s name.

the car ride back from the office younghyun works part time for after classes was tense and quiet. sometime earlier that morning, younghyun had texted him from work. nothing but filthily provocative messages, of course. jaehyung hadn’t missed the way his stomach leaped into his throat upon reading the messages. younghyun clearly wanted a reaction, but the elder didn’t cave, at least not in front of younghyun. 

a hot, thick tension had settled in by late afternoon, when jaehyung had began to reply to the younger with dirty messages of his own. the glass wall that had placed itself between the two was ready to shatter at any moment, but fortunately they both had the decency to wait until they were inside before they let the tension crumble.

“god, hyung,” younghyun chokes out, his words followed by a yelp when jaehyung grazes his teeth across the younger’s collarbone. younghyun has his front pressed to jaehyung’s, his hands gripping hard at the counter’s edge as jaehyung’s hands stay firmly planted on the smaller’s hips.

jaehyung latches onto the redhead’s neck, kissing and biting and sucking until he’s had his fill. younghyun sounds delightfully frantic, gasping with each new sensation. the elder finally pulls away to take in the sight of his boyfriend, who looks beautifully messy already: his hair is a wild mess of crimson, his cheekbones and ears flushed and his eyes shining beautifully. his neck is already littered with faint marks, marks that jaehyung is certainly planning on darkening. younghyun seems to squirm under his gaze.

“what’s gotten into you, angel?” jaehyung’s tone is just as aroused as the other looks, but the amusement in his voice is just as obvious.

“fuck, i’ve been waiting all day, hyung. just,” he heaves a big, dramatic sigh, sagging against the cupboard behind him. “take care of me?”

jaehyung hums. he has something better in mind for him. “do you think you can wait a bit longer for me, babe?”

younghyun freezes as soon as the questions slips out. his eyes widen and dart around everywhere, from jaehyung’s hair to his neck to his eyes to his lips back to his eyes and finally to the floor. jaehyung has to hold in a grin when he sees younghyun fully process just what the elder had said.

“do you think you can do it?” jaehyung asks softly. his eyes are full of not just arousal now, but fondness and concern. 

the younger’s eyebrows are furrowed, clearly weighing the options, but then he looks up at jaehyung with certainty. “i.. i can do it, hyung. i’m ok,” and he’s quiet for a bit. his eyes are trapped in jaehyung’s and both of them know who’s having their way today. “kiss me?” he whispers the plea and before he can get the chance to take another breath jaehyung’s kissing him like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. their mouths slot together, the slick slide of lips and tongues and the clashing of teeth is intoxicating, and everything feels perfect.

younghyun can only let out a surprised grunt into the elder’s mouth before his lips leave jaehyung’s and he’s being guided to their living room. jaehyung is holding both of the younger’s hands now, walking backwards. never parting, they snake past the furniture and find their way to the middle of the room. jaehyung pulls younghyun into another dizzying kiss. they separate to breathe, both pink and panting. 

jaehyung is catching his breath, eyes half closed, and nearly chokes on his own tongue at the sight of younghyun getting onto his knees. the younger, now kneeling before him, tilts his head upwards to meet jaehyung’s eyes with his own, which are glistening and pleading and ridiculously inviting. something about the new position makes jaehyung feel like combusting; maybe it’s just the way the other’s head is cocked to one side ever so slightly, or maybe it’s the way his eyes are barely visible through his bright red bangs, or maybe he’s just the most beautiful boy in the world.

he feels something in his chest twist at the sight. “so fucking pretty, younghyun,” jaehyung’s words are barely a whisper. he crouches down for a moment to sweep the younger’s bangs from is eyes and kiss his forehead. younghyun, too overwhelmed to do anything else, only whines at the gesture. he stares up and the taller boy once he straightens up, practically shrinking under him.

“hyung,” younghyun murmurs. his eyes are wide and dark. “please touch me,” his lower lip wobbles a bit as his eyes flutter shut in surrender. 

“i guess you've waited long enough. you’ve been good,” jaehyung coaxes a hint of a smile onto younghyun’s lips with the tender praise. he sits down cross-legged, across from the younger, inviting the younger to do the same. curiosity is beginning to bloom on younghyun’s face, eyes heavy lidded but still sparkling with interest and want. before he can do much more, jaehyung presses his hand onto the forming bulge in younghyun’s work pants. the latter yelps in surprise, his eyes widening. his eyebrows are furrowed beautifully and his eyes are unfocused as his ragged breathing evens out after a moment. 

the elder couldn’t have been more pleased with his reaction. “you like that, baby?” jaehyung asks jeeringly, pressing his palm down just a bit harder. younghyun moans, his eyes closing again and his hips jolting forward to meet the sensation. 

“yes. yes, oh my god, hyung,” younghyun whimpers, unable to do anything but keep bucking his hips forward. “so much, hyung, fuck,”

he’s so beautiful when he’s desperate. jaehyung slides both hands to snake around younghyun’s waist, squeezing slightly at the flesh before sliding back down. younghyun sighs, tilting his head back. the younger gasps softly when jaehyung slips his hands under the fabric of his untucked, half unbuttoned shirt, dragging his blunt fingertips across the warm skin. his touch is gentle and yet younghyun is already squirming. _how_ _cute_, jaehyung coos internally.

“let’s go to our room now, angel.” jaehyung’s voice is as soft and light as he lifts younghyun’s chin with a gentle finger. he presses a kiss onto the younger’s lips before standing. jaehyung takes younghyun’s hand in his to help him up and leads him to their bedroom in content silence. 

the door clicks shut behind them as jaehyung turns to look at younghyun, who is now sat on the edge of the bed. “do you think you can still be patient for me?” jaehyung asks the younger, pulling up a chair from his desk so that he could face him. younghyun nods. “say it for me, younghyun,”

“i.. i can be patient, hyung,” younghyun mumbles, his gaze flickering from the elder’s face to his hands. his face is downturned and his hands are neatly folded in his lap, fists clenched. he’s still visibly twitchy, his cock now obviously straining against his slacks.

jaehyung grabs all the necessities, which happens to only a bottle of lube, and sits back down in front of younghyun. it was just like the first time, but they’re both much calmer, much more confident— well at least jaehyung is confident, younghyun on the other hand is still a blushing mess. the latter has brought his hands up to his chest, absentmindedly playing with his own fingers. jaehyung gives the younger’s knee a reassuring squeeze. “you don’t need to be so nervous,” jaehyung says, eyes steady and clear. 

younghyun’s cheeks brighten. “i know, you’re just.. we do this and you.. i can’t help it..” he whines defensively. jaehyung manages to fight back his laughter, and leans in to kiss him. it’s quick, but jaehyung doesn’t miss the trembling hands weakly holding onto the collar of his shirt. he pulls away, and jaehyung is greeted by the sight of younghyun’s teary eyes. “i just want you so bad..” he whispers, his eyes welling up with need. tears fall down his cheeks and jaehyung swears it’s the most beautiful thing in the universe.

“i know you do, baby,” jaehyung kisses his cheek, now warm and wet with tears. “i’m all yours,” his lips find younghyun’s jawline and kiss it before going to his cheek again, and then his forehead. 

younghyun presses his face into the elder’s shoulder once he pulls away. jaehyung, rather suddenly, grabs younghyun’s upper thigh and squeezes the flesh between his fingers and the younger cries out brokenly, the sound muffled by jaehyung’s shoulder. he whines and gasps and does everything he can to feel more of the elder, frantically pressing himself against him with want.

“hyung. jaehyung,” younghyun can barely stammer his boyfriends name at this rate. he’s holding onto him for dear life. “more. please, please, more,” he keens. a hint of a smile tugs on jaehyung’s lips as his hand travels up the younger’s thigh, stopping at his hip.

jaehyung kisses the top of younghyun’s head and rubs circles into his back with his free hand. he lets his fingers dance on the fabric of the smaller boy’s now embarrassingly obvious bulge, hardly grazing his fingertips on the surface. “hyung.. i.. touch me. please,” younghyun whines in a high, shaky tone. with that, jaehyung grips the outline of younghyun’s cock straining through his pants, which elicits what is probably the filthiest, most pathetic sound jaehyung’s ever heard. younghyun’s hands are trembling with want as they rest at his sides.

“younghyun,” jaehyung murmurs. “you’ve been so patient, so good.” younghyun shivers at the praise. “can you still wait a little longer for me?”

“yes,”

“good boy,”

younghyun has managed to remain composed (as composed as he could be in this headspace, that is) for almost the duration of jaehyung’s merciless teasing, but as soon as jaehyung has the younger’s pants and underwear piled haphazardly on the floor, he breaks; in an instant younghyun goes from patiently poised with the occasional whimper or twitch, to whining and begging with all the words he can still remember how to use.

jaehyung finds it so cute how he can unravel his boyfriend by simply denying him control. it makes him feel so light whenever younghyun chokes back a sob, when his breath hitches after jaehyung’s hand narrowly misses the younger’s painfully neglected cock while he touches him elsewhere, and it amazes him beyond his own comprehension that younghyun can get  _ this _ desperate for release without being directly touched once.

“hyung please i need you so bad, it hurts,” younghyun nearly wails. he’s tearing up again. “please..” he’s squirming, trying desperately to somehow get himself off without touching himself. he knows better than to touch. each of jaehyung’s hands are anchored on younghyun’s thighs now, a pleased little hint of a smile adorning his face.

“relax for me,” he says. jaehyung’s tone is everything fond and warm in the universe, and younghyun is pulled back down to earth a bit it. still spellbound in the elder, he hums in acknowledgement as he props himself up on his elbows against the expanse of blankets behind him. jaehyung feels himself deflate a bit at the larger distance between them, but the view of the ethereal boy splayed out before him far overshadows the loss of closeness.

younghyun’s focus is still elsewhere, his eyes glassy and downturned. there’s a hint of something primal in his eyes, jaehyung notices as leans forward; a blazing kind of want, but the flame is weak, flickering even, and the light catching in his teary eyes is desperate, hungry. 

jaehyung finds himself stifling a groan at the sight of his boyfriend, helpless and vulnerable. a wave of possessiveness washes over him. he’s like this because of him. just for him. all his.

still in a daze, the younger boy flinches at the feeling of jaehyung’s hands gliding up his thighs towards his hips. there’s a hint of giddy relief in younghyun’s face when the taller squeeze his hips, pulling him closer to the bed’s edge so that he was nearly in jaehyung’s lap. the redhead has one hand clasped over his mouth as he, now quite lucid, stares at jaehyung. catching the glare the elder shoots at him, he removes his hand. pleased, jaehyung’s hands glide up the smaller’s waist and slide back down, narrowly avoiding his cock.

“hyung..” younghyun gasps, his voice thin. “please.. oh god i- please.. hyung please, please,” he has both of his hands next to his head now, each fist balled up tightly as his hips cant upwards in search of some kind of friction.

jaehyung doesn’t miss the rush of air younghyun sucks in when he leans forward, his lips grazing the younger’s hip. now visibly distressed by the sudden proximity to his untouched cock, younghyun is doing everything he can to stay still as jaehyung shifts. “i think you’ve waited long enough, don’t you?” jaehyung whispers into him, a ghost of a smile on his lips. younghyun can only nod in agreement.

“good.”

something in jaehyung’s chest swells at the way younghyun is shivering in anticipation. it is quite a rewarding thing to see his boyfriend so far gone all because of him, he admits. he’s so wrapped up in the sight thay only when the elder moves his chair forward a bit as he straightens up does he realize just how much  _ he’s  _ affected by the younger’s raw desperation: he bites his lip when he feels himself, very hard but completely neglected and forgotten to them both, brush against younghyun’s bare knee. younghyun must notice to, because what sounds like a quiet string of curses slips past his lips. jaehyung can take care of himself later though. 

“ready, angel?” jaehyung’s voice breaks the suffocating silence, and younghyun whines in response. whatever words escape the younger boy are jumbled and rushed, barely coherent, but jaehyung can make out a “yes” among all of the pleas and curses. as ready as younghyun may have felt he was, the elder can see what little confidence he still had melt right off his face as jaehyung’s fingers wrap around his cock.

the reaction is instantaneous: younghyun gasps loudly and his back arches beautifully off of the bed. jaehyung keeps a steady grip on the younger’s flushed cock as he watches him writhe in ecstasy. the taller feels his stomach twist when he feels younghyun twitch pathetically in his hand.

“fuck,” jaehyung grunts. younghyun whines, loud and needy and dirty. “you’re so pretty, younghyun. so pretty. all mine.” the younger flushes even darker at the praise, bringing his hands closer to his face. eyes shut, cheeks redder that jaehyung thought red could be, body twisting and curling inwards, suddenly so shy.

“don’t hide from me, baby,” jaehyung’s voice is soft, light as air. “that isn’t the confident boy i know, not my younghyun” with a shaky sigh the smaller’s lips upturn a bit in a crooked, open-mouthed smile. “my younghyun,” the elder says, taking both of younghyun’s thighs in his hands, “is a bold, confident boy.” younghyun giggles weakly at that “so sweet. my younghyun, my love,”

jaehyung smiles widely before leaning into the younger, capturing his lips in a kiss full of want, full of love. younghyun sighs into the kiss, but is cut short. a yelp forces its way past his lips when jaehyung grabs a hold of his leaking cock again, this time catching him off guard. they part after younghyun starts to shake again, his hips bucking up to meet the friction of jaehyung’s hand against the sensitive skin. 

“hyung!” younghyun whimpers high from the back of his throat, tears quickly forming in his eyes. jaehyung feels himself twitch. he leans back a little, and starts to stroke younghyun, torturously slow. jaehyung’s eyes are deep pools of endless desire, staring at the younger fondly. younghyun whines impatiently. jaehyung’s pace is agonizingly slow. the elder’s grip tightens a bit, making younghyun choke back a sob as he tears finally trail down his flushed cheeks.

jaw clenched, eyes teary, knuckles pale, and leaking pathetically into jaehyung’s hand, younghyun is the epitome of vulnerability. there's a beautiful kind of panic about the redhead's features, something in the way his eyes flash with want makes jaehyung feel like he’s burning up, the searing flames of desire licking at his stomach.

younghyun archess off of the bed again with a strangled moan when the elder begins to toy with the head of younghyun’s cock. “hyung. hyung, please. close. close, close, fuck,” he pants, his eyebrows furrowed. jaehyung jerks his hand away, reveling in the way the younger cries at the loss, hips fucking up into nothing. “please.. so close” he whines.

“not yet, baby,” jaehyung says, enjoying the way younghyun whimpers in defeat entirely too much. once the younger’s breathing evens out a little, jaehyung starts to touch him again. alongside the endless noises and curses pouring from younghyun’s lips, the tears return. “is it good?” jaehyung pries.

“yes, yes hyung. so good. so good, hyung,” younghyun replies frantically. he tosses his head back with a sob when jaehyung thumbs at his slit. “please, hyung,” he whimpers. his hair is a mess, his skin is flushed the most beautiful pink, and his voice is broken. he’s wrecked. “ah, close, hyung, close!” he chants.

jaehyung once again removes his hand. younghyun writhes as a guttural groan forces its way from his throat. “you’re so pretty,” jaehyung murmurs. younghyun hums, still panting, still squirming, still desperate. “all mine, my pretty younghyun,” he says, and the younger moans at the feeling of his cock being brushed with feather-light fingertips.

the taller continues to mumble intoxicating words of praise, and younghyun continues to drink up every single word. he’s gasping and whimpering at every new sensation as he jolts forward to meet jaehyung’s hand again. he whines loudly when the elder holds his cock. “hyung.. hyung, close!” younghyun warns, and just like that jaehyung’s hand is gone.

“please, please hyung. let me cum, please,” younghyun mewls.

“oh, love, do you really want it that bad already?” jaehyung coos, his voice light and gentle. younghyun nods with a whine. jaehyung smiles, the younger’s abused cock still in his hand, twitching and leaking. he hums in thought, dragging the skin of his palm along the sensitive skin, eliciting a wet gasp from younghyun. “i think i’ll have you wait a little longer.” he says. the words are sweet despite his cruel intentions.

“close..” tears brim in tyounghyun’s eyes as he once again warns the elder of his rapidly approaching climax. the loss of contact forces a sob from him. “hyung, i can’t.. i need to cum,” he wails. “please, please let me cum,”

jaehyung removes his hand from the younger completely, a hint of concern gracing his features. “if it’s really too much, you remember what to tell me, right angel?” his voice is steady as he stares at younghyun, who nods. jaehyung smiles, warm and bright. “good boy. shall we continue?”

“please,”

it’s a viciously addictive cycle; jaehyung pleasing the younger with nothing but his gentle touch and praise, only for younghyun to be denied release, over and over, leaving him a trembling, crying mess. 

“please,” the younger sounds so far gone, his tone high and his breathing ragged. “i need you. hyung, please,” his chest heaves with every breath. he’s staring at the elder with wide eyes, eyes full of fire, full of want. 

it’s those eyes, jaehyung reminds himself, that he found himself drowning in. it’s that voice, he recalls, that he heard ringing in his head with every waking hour. with just a glance at younghyun, all of the memories come rushing back to the elder; every date, every confession, every little “i love you” whispered in the unspeakably late hours of night. fondness blooms in his chest as he takes in the sight of his lover before him. his boyfriend. his younghyun. seeing him like this, vulnerable and beautifully helpless, makes jaehyung feel so empowered, so close to him.

“i love you,” jaehyung blurts. 

younghyun sighs, a small smile making its way to his lips. “ i love you too,” he replies, barely audible. even when he’s beyond complex speech, younghyun is as beautiful as ever, jaehyung notes. the elder leans forward and beckons the younger to do the same. their lips meet halfway in a gentle kiss, intoxicating and exhilarating and heart wrenching all at the same time. 

without thinking, jaehyung starts to touch the smaller again, squeezing and stroking and dragging his hand with deliberate pressure. a flame of want is burning, strong and bright in his chest, the smoke clouding his mind and blurring the world around him out of focus. younghyun gasps into the elder’s mouth, but jaehyung doesn’t break the kiss, even when younghyun sobs into the kiss at the feeling of his orgasm quickly approaching once again.

they finally part, both panting. younghyun’s lips are parted and slick, a beautifully angry hue of pink. eyes wide, pupils blown, tears catching in the light. he’s close. he’s so close.

“please, hyung. so close,” younghyun whispers. he sounds so fragile, like he's on the verge of falling apart in his hands. jaehyung quickly kisses him again, never slowing his steady stroking. the younger moans loudly, positively wrecked. “please,” younghyun squeaks. 

jaehyung feels himself twitch pathetically in his pants at the sound of younghyun crumbling before him. “you’ve earned it, my love.” he says “you can let go for me,” lovingly, jaehyung pulls the younger close to his chest, so close that he was practically in jaehyung’s lap; his legs draped over the taller’s. the elder squeezes the flesh of younghyun’s waist in his free hand. he touches younghyun with an infatuated sureness about his features. 

“let go, younghyun.”

as if on command, younghyun almost immediately cums, and god is it a sight: he draws in a deep, shuddering gasp and buries his face into jaehyung’s shoulder, holding onto him for dear life as he lets go. with a beautiful crescendo, all of the pent up fire, all of the built up pleasure reaches its peak. his chest heaves as he just cries and cries, his hips and the muscles in his abdomen twitching as thick white ropes litter younghyun’s belly and jaehyung’s thighs. his cock continues to pulse and jump in jaehyung’s hand as he continues to squirm on top of the elder.

“thank you,” is the first coherent phrase for younghyun to manage. his tears have thoroughly soaked jaehyung’s shirt, but something about that makes the elder’s heart swell. “hyung, thank you, thank you. thank you. fuck, hyung,” he babbles, tears still streaming, cheeks still flushed, thighs still shaking. 

jaehyung, too overwhelmed by the beauty of his boyfriend to think straight, can only wrap his arms around younghyun, rubbing circles into younger’s back as he comes down from his high. they part, and younghyun looks as dazed as jaehyung feels as they both plop onto the bed, laying side by side.

for a brief eternity, they both just lay there, existing together in the same space, breathing each other’s air. there’s something comforting about the silence, in the way it surrounds them in a secure, thick warmth. younghyun’s labored but slowing breaths overshadow the steady breaths of the elder, the sounds mingling. they spend those moments gazing at each other, a fond smile on younghyun’s smile and a dazed but warm expression on jaehyung’s face. 

fuck, park jaehyung is so in love. staring at the redhead, the elder finds himself smiling, warm and true. he thanks whatever power above that brought them together for this moment, and the infinity of moments both behind and ahead of them. perhaps it was fate, perhaps it was luck. whatever it was, jaehyung is eternally grateful. they’re here now, and younghyun is just as perfect; his gaze wandering, meandering slowly across jaehyung’s body.

younghyun, rather suddenly, giggles, the sound bursting through the blanket of silence with explosions of color and light and amusement. jaehyung is tugged into reality at the sound.

“what?”

“you came in your pants,”

what? jaehyung freezes. shifting into an upright position, the brunette stares down at the crotch of his work pants and sure enough, the gray slacks have a rather prominent stain. embarrassment floods his cheeks, the sound of younghyun’s increasingly loud laughter only making his flush deepen. 

defensively, jaehyung swats the younger’s arm, only eliciting another fit of hoarse giggles from him. jaehyung tries to think of some smooth excuse, something- anything that could redeem his dignity, but before he could even form a sentence younghyun’s kissing him, soft and feather-light against his lips. the elder smiles into the kiss, cupping younghyun’s cheek.

they part, and younghyun presses his forehead to jaehyung’s. “i love you,” younghyun whispers, the words tender and so genuine jaehyung thinks he might cry.

“i love you,” jaehyung says, and he’s certain he’s never meant anything more in his life. younghyun grins and kisses him again.

“let’s go shower, ok? i think we’ve both earned it,” 

“ok,” jaehyung hums.

and just like that, with a beautiful decrescendo, the roar falls to a pleasant buzz as they both rise from bed, all smiles and fond gazes. the buzz softens to a murmur when one hand grasps onto the other, and that murmur settles into a comforting silence as kang younghyun and park jaehyung leave the room, hand in hand. each boy is equally infatuated with the other, and they both know they wouldn’t give up what they have for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for taking the time to read this. i hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/FAlRYYK)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/FAIRYYK)


End file.
